THIER CURSE
by JC Toscano
Summary: Two lovers that can't be with each other because of a horrid curse created thousands of years ago. This is thier tragic story. Zelda: OoT, NabooruxGanondorf


IN THE BEGINNING…

.

.

THREE BEUATIFUL GOLDEN GODDESSES, STRONG DIN, JUSTIFYING NAYRU, AND COURAGEOUS FARORE, CREATED THE ESSENCE LAND OF HYRULE FROM MERE CHAOS. OTHER DIETIES HAD CONTRIBUTED TO THEY'RE GREAT CREATION, AND EVEN CREATED OTHER PARAELLE WORLDS TO HYRULE. LORD JABU-JABU, A PEACEFUL WATER SPIRIT, MANIFESTED THE SEA ZORAS; THE GREAT DEKU TREE, A WISE FOREST SPIRIT, TAKES HOLD OF THE KORIKI'S DOMAIN; THEN THERE IS DESERT COLOSSUS, A BEAUTIFUL SAND GODDESS, THAT GUARDS THE GERUDO.

EVERY DIETY AND THEIR CREATED RACE HAD ETERNALLY LIVED PEACEFUL TOGETHER, BUT DESERT COLOSSUS AND THE GERUDO WERE ON DIFFICULT TERMS. AT FIRST, THE GERUDO ADORED THEIR DESERT COLOSSUS. THEY HAD BUILD A VAST AND BEAUTIFUL TEMPLE IN DEDICATION FOR THEIR BEAUTIFUL GODDESS; FILLED WITH THEY'RE VAST HISTORY, PRAYERS, SONGS, ARTIFACTS AND STATUES TO ACCOMMODATE HER PLEASURES. SHE WOULD GIVE THE PEOPLE WHATEVER THEY DESIRED AND MORE. THEY HAD GLORIOUS GOLD, SHIMMERING DIAMONDS, THE FINEST SILKS, RICH SPICES, HOUSES MADE OF PLATINUM GOLD, EVEN VACATIONING TO EXOTIC LANDS, AND MORE THEN ONE COULD EVER IMAGINE. THEY HAD IT ALL.

DESERT COLOSSUS WOULD ALWAYS HAVE A GERUDO ADVISOR HELPING HER RULE HER PEOPLE, SOMETIMES A WOMAN AND SOMETIMES A MAN. EVERY OTHER HUNDERED YEARS SHE WOULD HAVE A NEW ADVISOR, AND HER LAST ADVISOR WAS THIS MAN. THIS MAN WAS DIFFERENT; HE WAS HANDSOME, STRONG, AND SUAVE, BUT WHAT REALLY MADE HIM STAND OUT WAS HIS SNEAKY THINKING. WOMEN WOULD ADORE HIM, AND MEN ENVIED HIM, AND OVER ALL HE HAD _POWER_ AND LOVED IT. DESERT COLOSSUS ADMIRED THIS MAN'S CONFIDENCE, AND SHE DIDN'T JUST WANT HIM AS AN ADVISOR BUT A _LOVER. _THE MAN KNEW THE DIETY DESIRED FOR HIS SEX WHEN SHE INVITED HIM IN HER BED CHAMBER, A PLACE IN THE TEMPLE WHERE NOBODY KNEW IT EXISTED, NOT EVEN PAST ADVISORS. HE PLAYED HER LITTLE GAME, AND SHE TOOK HIM IN HER BED CHAMBERS, AND THE TWO FELL LUSTFULLY IN LOVE.

THE MAN LOVED THE NEW POWER HE HAD WITH DESERT COLOSSUS, AND SHE LOVED THE GERUDO MAN LIKE A PET. TIME WENT ON, AND THE GERUDO WERE MORE PROSPEROUS THEN EVER BEFORE. THEIR WAS NO WORRIES OF MONEY OR WAR, NO EVIL INSIGHT. PEOPLE BEGAN TO ADORE THE COUPLE, AND GAVE ALL THEIR TIME TO PRAY FOR THEIR BELOVED GODDESS, BUT THEY WERE ALSO PRAYING TO THE GERUDO MAN.

AS YEARS WENT BY, THE GERUDO MAN WAS ENJOYING HIS ADORING POWER, AND THE DIETY WAS TRULY FALLING IN LOVE WITH THIS MAN, SO MUCH THAT SHE BECAME BLINDED OF THE THOUGHT THAT HE ONLY LOVED HER FOR THE POWER SHE GAVE HIM. SHE EVEN CONSIDERED THE THOUGHT ABOUT GIVING HIM IMORTALITY, SO THEY CAN BE WITH EACH OTHER FOREVER AND RULE GERUDO VALLEY TOGETHER.

WHEN SHE ASKED HIM ABOUT IMMORTALITY, HE WAS CREEPINGLY INTRIGUED BUT THE GODDESS WAS SO BLINDED BY TRUE LOVE THAT SHE DIDN'T SEE THIS STRANGE BEHAVIOR, BUT THE FAIRIE SERVERANTS DID AND THEY WERE SCARED FOR WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN.

"YOU WILL NEED TO FIND THE GOLDEN TRIFORCE. MY POWERS CANNOT GIVE YOU GODLIKE IMORTALITY, BUT THE MIGHTY GIFT THAT THE THREE GODDESSES BESTOWED TO THIS WORLD CAN. I CAN, AND WILL, HELP YOU DISCOVER THIS GOLDEN POWER," SHE TOLD HIM HER WISHES, AND HE ACCEPTED THIS, BUT NOT FOR THE REASON SHE BELIEVED IT WAS.

IT TOOK TIME TO LOOK FOR THIS TRIFORCE, AND THE GERUDO BECAME A LITTLE POORER; A NEW CLASS CAME IN, TO THEM IT WAS A PEASANT CLASS. THIS CLASS WAS SMALL, BUT CAME QUICKLY AND GREW STRANGELY FAST. SOME STREETS BECAME DULL, CLOTHING WASN'T AS GLAMOROUS, AND FOOD WASN'T AS RICH. PEOPLE DIDN'T GO TO THE TEMPLE AS MUCH, AND PRAYING WAS A EVERY-NOW-AND- THEN THING.

THE DIETY DIDN'T CARE. SHE WAS WITH HER LOVELY GERUDO MAN, AND TOLD THE PEOPLE THAT EVERYTHING WAS FINE AND SOON THEY WILL BECOME RICHER AND HAPPIER THEN BEFORE. HER LOYAL SUBJECTS BELIEVED THIS, BUT IT WAS WHEN THE GERUDO MAN PROMISED EVERYONE HYRULE. HE PREACHED THAT THEY WOULD BECOME SO POWERFUL THAT THEY CAN GET RID OF HYRULE'S SILLY ANARCHY, AND SHARE THEIR BELVOED RICHES TO THE WORLD! DESERT COLOSSUS DID NOT LIKE THE IDEA AT FIRST, BUT CONSIDERED IT AS A GREAT WAY TO SHARE RICHES AND HAPPINESS TO THE LAND OF HYRULE.

HE FOUND IT. THE GOLDEN TRIFORCE WAS DISCOVERED IN THE SACRED RELAM. THE DIETY AND THE MAN WERE AMAZED BY THEIR ACCOMPLISHMENTS, AND BROUGHT IT BACK TO GERUDO VALLEY.

"MY FELLOW GERUDO," HE SPOKE TO THE PEOPLE, " I HAVE FOUND THE TRIFORCE," THE PEOPLE CHEERED FOR HIM, AND ONLY HIM, THIS MADE THE DIETY EYES TO OPEN BACK TO REALITY, "NOW I WILL TOUCH THE NEW FUTURE OF GERUDO, WE WILL OVER THROW THE SILLY OLD HYRULE, AND TAKE OVER WITH GERUDO TRU POWER! NO LONGER WILL WE BE THE FILTHY, LIVING IN THIS DESERT WASTELAND, BUT WE WILL HAVE THOSE DUMB HYRULIANS SEE THEY ARE NO BETTER THEN US. WE ARE THE GREATER RACE; WE HAVE THEIR PRECIOUS GODESSES' GOLDEN GIFT. WE ARE CLOSER TO THE GODS; IF A NORMAL MAN MYSELF CAN REACH THIS CLOSE TO THEIR GODESSES, THEN WE ARE NOT JUST BETTER THEN THOSE IMBESOLS HYRULIANS, BUT GREATER THEN THEIR GODDESSES AS WELL! WE ARE BETTER THEN ANY DIETY ALIVE! WE ARE DIETIES, AND ANYONE ELSE IS PEASANTS!" DESERT COLOSSUS BROKE OUT OF HER LOVE SPELL WHEN THE PEOPLE CHEERED HARDER FOR THE MAN, AND HER EYES SAW THE TRUTH, "I, GANONDORF, WILL TAKE THIS TIFORCE, AND BECOME GOD GANON. MY FIRST ACT AS SUPREME RULER, TO KILL DESERT COLOSSUS AND INSTATE ME AS YOUR NEW KING!"

THEY ALL CHEERED FOR HIM, HE TOUCHED THE TRIFORCE, AND DESERT COLOSSUS FURIOUSLY SCREAMED IN THAT SAME SECCOND, AND HER HATEFILLED CRY BLASTED THROUGH TIME SO FAST, THE GOLDEN GODESSES CAME AND STOPED THE CLOCK.

"THIS IS HORRIBLE," NAYRU EXCLAIMED.

"WE MUST STOP THIS!" FARORE DEMANDED.

"TOO LATE, HE HAS TOUCHED THE TRIFORCE. HIS HEART IS UNBALANCED THOUGH, AND CANNOT FULLY ACCEPT THE TRIFORCE. HIS HEART IS FILLED WITH TRUE POWER, AND POWER HE SHALL GET." DIN SADLY CONFESSED, FOR HER GIFT TO THE WORLD IS NOW IN THE HANDS OF EVIL.

"THE WORLD IS NOT PREPARED FOR THIS KIND OF EVIL. WE NEED A TRUE HERO TO OVER THROW THIS MAN," REPLIED FARORE, READY TO GIVE UP HER GIFT TO CREATE A MAN WHO CAN SAVE THIS WORLD.

"WE CAN'T NOW, THERE IS NOT ENOUGH TIME, THIS MAN NEEDS TO BE DESTROYED AND PUNISH, THESE PEOPLE NEED TO BE PUNISHED," REPLIED NAYRU.

"YES," DIN AND FARORE AGREED.

"THE TRIFORCE IS NO LONGER SAFE. I WILL GIVE MY SHARE OF THE TIRFOCE TO THE HYRULE KINGDOM, FARORE WILL USE HER'S TO MAKE THE HERO OF TIME, AND DIN; YOU WILL HAVE TO KILL THIS MAN AND PUNISH THE PEOPLE. TOGETHER WE WILL SEAL DESERT COLOSSUS IN THE STATUE OF HER TEMPLE," NAYRU'S TRUE KNOWLEDGE WAS THE ONLY WAY.

"HERO OF TIME, FROM THE POWER OF THE TRIFORCE OF COURAGE, YOU SHALL SAVE THIS WORLD WHEN THE WORLD EVER NEEDS YOU!" FARORE CREATED A SPIRIT FROM HER SHARE OF THE TRIFORCE TO FIGHT ANOTHER DAY.

"THE TRIFORCE OF WISOM, IT WILL BE BESTOWED UPON HYRULE'S ROYAL FAMILY!" IT WASN'T ON THAT DAY, BUT SOON IT WAS TO BELONG TO A TRUE PRINCESS OF WISOM.

"GERUDO! FOR YOUR LUSTFILLED AND GREEDY WAYS, I WILL PUNISH YOU TO A HORRIBLE DAMNATION! FOREVER YOUR PEOPLE WILL SUFFER FROM POVERTY, DEATH, AND MALES, FROM NOW ON, WILL BE ABOLISHED! EVERY WOMAN OF THE GERUDO RACE WILL BORE ANOTHER GERUDO WOMAN. THERE WILL BE ONLY ONE MAN TO LIVE AMONG THE GERUDO, THE TIRFORCE OF POWER, EVERY HUNDERED YEARS HE WILL BE BORN." DIN DECIDED ON THIS FOR THE GODDESSES BENFITS, TO TELL WHICH MAN HAS THE TRIFORCE OF POWER.

TOGETHER, THEY TOOK OUT DESERT COLOSSUS AND ENSLAVED HER IN THE STATUE THAT THE GERUDOS MADE FOR HER. THE GODDESSES FELT THIS TO BE IRONIC, DESERT COLOSSUS WAS GREEDY, GAVE HER PEOPLE THE TASTE OF GREED, AND NOW SHE IS FOREVER CASTED AWAY IN THE STATUE HER GREEDY PEOPLE MADE FOR HER GREEDY SELF BECAUSE OF THIS ONE MAN.

EVERYTHING CHANGED FOR THE GERUDO. THE RICHES, HAPPINESS, LIFE, AND MEN OF THE GERUDO DISAPEARED INTO SAND AND FLEW AWAY INTO THE HAUNTED WASTELAND. THE GODDESSES LEFT THE SCENE, AND THE GERUDO ROLLED AROUND IN THEIR MISERY FOR ETERNITY.

.

.

NO GERUDO REMEBERS HOW IT HAPPENED. HOW A BEAUTIFUL DIETY GAVE THEM EVERYTHING, AND ONE MAN TOOK IT FROM THEM. IT WAS THE GERUDO TO DECIDE A MAN WILL RULE THEIR RACE EVERY HUNDERED OF YEARS, AND IT WAS A COINCIDENCE THAT HIS NAME WAS ALWAYS GANONDORF. THE GERUDO KNEW DESERT COLOSSUS CREATED THEM, BUT NONE WENT INTO HER TEMPLE, NEVER DISCOVERING THEIR TRUE HISTORY, THE TRUE CURSE. THE ONLY ONE WHO WOULD KNOW THE TRUE STORY WOULD BE HIM, THAT ONE GERUDO MAN. EVERY HUNDERED YEARS HE WAS BORN, HE DIDN'T KNOW HIS REAL POWER NIETHER TRUE STORY UNTIL LATER IN LIFE WHEN HIS POWERS AWAKENED. A TIME WHEN HE DESIRES FOR POWER WILL BE HIS TIME.


End file.
